Fastening elements of this type are not known in the lamp industry. Similar fastening elements, however, exist in the automotive field. Reference is made herein for example to WO 2005/071273 A1. These fastening elements are typically used for attaching inner fairing elements at a vehicle body. Thus, the inner fairing element has a pass through opening for example a bore hole which penetrates the inner fairing element in its entirety. On a side of the body typically a sheet metal component is also provided which includes a bore hole. The pass through opening of the inner fairing element and the bore hole of the vehicle body are matched. Then the fastening element typically also designated as an expanding rivet is Inserted into the bore hole through the pass through opening. Anchoring the expanding rivet in the bore hole at the vehicle body can be performed through friction locking, for example by plastic lamellas which are configured at the shaft of the fastening element interlocking connections are also feasible in that interlocking hooks of the fastening element engage interlocking recesses.
Mass produced lamps are typically produced with LEDs as illuminants today. Particular LED types become more and more common. Thus, it is typical to apply LEDs to printed circuit boards and to provide these as components to the lighting industry for further use. Though materials and shapes of the printed circuit boards vary as well as the LEDs applied thereto with respect to number and distribution, however, an attachment of the printed circuit board at the lamp element is required in any case. An even contact pressure of the printed circuit board at the surface of the lamp element thus provides optimum heat dissipation from the LEDs
In the art connecting elements for circuit boards of this type are known from DE 10 2008 005 823 B4 or DE 10 2012 003 520 B4. These connection elements combine circuit board attachment with the option of supplying voltage to the LEDs arranged on the circuit board.
Though these connecting element combining fastening and voltage supply are advantageous in many cases, fastening devices are required for lamps which are useable for widely automated production due to various circuit board designs and various manufacturing methods. It is furthermore necessary that the attachment devices support the circuit board of the LED under a defined contact pressure on the lamp element in order to provide good heat transfer.